Vestra
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Buckingham }} The Buckingham Vestra is a fixed-wing very light jet appearing in The Business Update for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Vestra takes the form of a small conceptual business aircraft, being the smallest jet-powered plane in the series. It is heavily based on the Cirrus Vision SF50, while its nose, engines, and windows seem influenced by the Eclipse 500. It has an infamous "doctor killer" v-shaped tail, considered practical in real aviation by many pilots due to its decreased form drag (resulting in increased cruise speed over a conventional 3 surface empennage), yet these often result in a decrease in stability, thus making the aircraft harder to recover once departed from the normal flight envelope. Oddly, it is only capable of carrying two passengers, even though the interior features four seats. In-game, is mistakenly compared with the Velum, mostly due to the similar cab designs. However, is a completely different aircraft, as the engines and tail emplacements are not the same, apart for the entering sequence, which the Vestra is faster and easier to access. It will appear in 2 color combinations, one for the upper side (from the nose to the cab, before reaching the engine's emplacements) and another for the rest of the aircraft. Performance The Vestra seems to have smaller sized jet engines than the Luxor or the Shamal, however that doesn't make them any less powerful. The engines, combined with the small size of the aircraft, make the power to weight ratio impressive, resulting in an extremely fast and lightweight aircraft. This makes it the third fastest plane in the game, beaten only by the P-996 Lazer and the Besra. Additionally, the Vestra is also one of the most maneuverable aircraft in the game, being even comparable to the Mallard. Its light weight and short wingspan make it very agile, and its controls are responsive. It changes direction and does aileron rolls extremely fast, and with the addition of its great acceleration and small wingspan, it is ideal for either air races, performing stunts or flying through the middle of the downtown area. It is also surprisingly resistant, being able to take up to three Buzzard missiles in-flight before being completely destroyed. Locations GTA V *Automatically added to all of the protagonists' hangars in as soon as The Business Update is installed(XB360/PS3). Only available in a black scheme. * Purchasable from ElitasTravel.com for $950,000 (Enhanced version). * Often spawns in Michael's LSIA hangar when playing as a different character (Enhanced version). GTA Online *Purchasable from ElitasTravel.com for $950,000. Trivia * Vestra is a Latin term for "Yours." *The Vestra is the first aircraft to be added in an update. *Like the Cuban 800 and the Mammatus, the Vestra possesses high-intensity lights - Yet, these are present on its main landing gear struts (like Shamal and Luxor). The lights are immediately rendered useless when the gear is retracted, given that the wings are completely opaque. They can be toggled on and off if the gear is retracted. The lights are fairly useless for anything except for takeoff and landing. *The Vestra is the only aircraft in the entire series to feature a V-tail, also known as the "doctor killer" tail. *The placement of the vertical stabilizers directly behind the jet turbines would be implausible, because in theory, the heat and force of the thrust coming from the jet engines would come into contact with the vertical stabilizers and place enormous amounts of pressure on them. The rear wings would also disrupt the engines' thrust. * Somehow, when pressing the rudder buttons, the nose gear wont turn. Also, there is no clear sign of rudder movement. This may be an oversight by Rockstar. Gallery VestraBusinessUpdate-GTAV.jpg|The Vestra as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Vestra-GTAV-promotionalscreenshot.jpg|The Vestra in a black / yellow colour scheme. LSIA-GTAV-cargovestra.jpg|The Vestra spawned in the Los Santos International Airport by calling Pegasus in Grand Theft Auto Online. Vestra GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Planes Vehicle Class